wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Огненный солнцеворот
|валюта = |предыдущее = Детская неделя |следующее = День пирата }} Огненный солнцеворот это ежегодное игровое событие, на котором празднуется самое жаркое время года. Оно начинается в тот же день, что и летнее в северном полушарии земли, и длиться 2 недели (с 21 июня по 4 июля). Огненный солнцеворот похож на Лунный фестиваль и другие праздники, со своими праздничными эффектами для персонажей игроков, едой и игрушками. Данный праздник появился с выходом обновления 1.11 в июне 2008 года, в котором были представлены крупные изменения. С описания "Огненного солнцеворота" официального веб-сайта: : Огненный солнцеворот время древней магии и поклонения традициям, праздник, начинающийся в самый длинный день в году. Все собираются вокруг огромных костров, чтобы послушать сказки о духах стихий и забытом волшебстве. Говорят, что в этот период года самые отважные путешественники могут бросить вызов злодеям и отправиться на поиски тайных земель, в награду получив знания о том, как приручить огонь... '' Очень похоже на то, что окончание данного праздника объединено с "Феерией Инженерных Взрывов": : ''Праздник Огненного солнцеворота традиционно заканичвается "поджиганием" неба. Гоблины-шахтеры потратили немало времени и пороха, чтобы запустить великолепные фейерверки. Запаситесь кружкой грога и поднимите тост в честь праздника под аккомпанемент взрывающихся петард! Краткий обзор right|thumb|279px|Прикосновение к Ribbon Poles даёт персонажу игрока трёх минутный эффект, увеличивающий 10% количество получаемого опыта. Эффект может складываться до длительности на один час. * Использование Ribbon Poles позволяет красочному лучу энергии пройти через руки персонажа игрока, заставляя его танцевать, давая ему при этом трёхминутный положительный эффект "танец с лентами", увеличивающий количество опыта от сражения с монстрами больше на 10%. Данный эффект можно складывать до 20 раз (60 минут), увеличивая его длительность на 3 минуты за каждые 3 секунды танцев вокруг шеста. * Бросок пылающего цвета в огонь даст персонажу игрока положительный эффект "праздник Огня - неистовство", благодаря которому процент критического удара и критического удара заклинаниями будет увеличен на 3 в течение часа и нападающим будет наноситься урон огнём. * If a bonfire has gone out, tossing a Burning Blossom in it will provide a zone wide buff, Bonfire's Blessing, that gives you a 30% chance to inflict Fire damage on any melee, range or spell attack - the exact amount of Fire damage dealt is based on your level x10. Bonfire's Blessing is capable of delivering a critical hit with 100% additional damage and is subject to spell bonus damage. This buff goes away if the opposite faction desecrates the bonfire. * Special flame samples can be collected from the bonfires in each of the four main cities of the opposing faction. Each sample will begin a quest called "Stealing the City's Flame." Upon completing each quest, everyone in the capital city will receive Fire Festival Fortitude, a +30 stamina buff. Once all 4 have been collected and returned to a Festival representative, you receive the quest and are rewarded with the . Anyone can loot the flame, but taking the quest requires level 50. Расходование пылающего цвета Существует несколько предметов, которые ваш персонаж может приобрести у Midsummer Suppliers и Midsummer Merchants в обмен на . В первый же день персонажи Орды могут получить 722 пылающих цвета, а Альянса 712. Далее, за каждый день, и так вплоть до конца праздника, за ежедневные задания можно получать по 20 пылающих цвета. Невозможно за один год получить все награды, даже если персонаж игрока соберёт максимально число таких предметов. Однако в 2009 году теоретически существовала возможность обрести почти двойное число пылающего цвета, что было связано с проблемой получения достижений игрокам, выполнившим задания в 2008 году. Разработчиками игры были сброшены флаги на уже завершённые задания через несколько дней после начала игрового события, что не только позволило решить проблему получения достижений, но и дало возможность некоторым игрокам дважды тушить огни в течение одного года. Задания Получаемые от Festival Loremasters и Праздничного сказителя thumb|279px|Символ Огненного солнцеворота. thumb|Оформление Огненного солнцеворота. можно получить путём выполнения различных заданий. Их можно использовать для наложения небольшого положительного эффекта на персонажей игроков, либо накопить их для последующего приобретения различных предметов, таких как или . Начальные задания: * * * * Ежедневные задания: # # #* #* # # #* #* Серии заданий: Ахун Новая серия заданий была добавлена в игру, начинающаяся у сказителей. В конце этой серии в процессе ежедневного задания можно призвать Ахуна нового босса в Узилище. Костры Нахождение костра своей стороны и разговор с соответствующим НИП даст персонажу игрока 5 штук пылающего цвета и на 80 уровне. Поиск и тушение вражеского костра (правой кнопкой мышки на нём) даст персонажу игрока 10 штук пылающего цвета и на 80 уровне. Почти все костры вражеской стороны можно затушить персонажам игроков высокого уровня без необходимости атаковать охранников, кроме костра в Цитадели Громового Молота Долины Призрачной Луны, где возможность затушить костёр без боя с охраной существует, только если персонаж игрока имеет летающее верховое животное или обладает способностью быть невидимым, что позволяет быстро и легко собирать деньги и пылающий цвет. Помните, что потушив костёр вражеской стороны, персонаж игрока получит флаг PvP. Для костров столиц существуют отдельные задания, поэтому вы не сможете "почтить" их для городов своей стороны. Всего можно найти 86 костров на всех 4 континентах: 42 Орды и 44 Альянса. Исключая костры в четырёх столицах каждой стороны получается 38 и 40 костров. * Альянс: 40*5 + 38*10 + 4*25 = 680 общее число пылающего цвета, которое можно получить * Орда: 38*5 + 40*10 + 4*25 = 690 общее число пылающего цвета, которое можно получить Здесь вы можете просмотреть оптимальные маршруты для и . Файл:Костры Восточных Королевств.jpg‎|Все костры Восточных Королевств. Файл:Костры Калимдора.jpg‎|Все костры Калимдора. Файл:Костры Запределья.jpg‎|Все костры Запределья. Файл:Костры Нордскола.jpg|Все костры Нордскола. Интерактивные карты местоположения костров можно найти на веб-сайтах scribblemaps и WyriMaps Кража пламени у городов Каждая сторона может похищать пламя у городов противоборствующей стороны, которое начинает задание. После кражи пламени всех четырёх столиц персонажу игрока будет предложено завершить задание . Теперь персонажи любого уровня могут подбирать предметы задания и начинать сами задания, что ранее было невозможно для персонажей ниже 50-х уровней. Орда * Оргриммар рядом с магазинчиком Азорана на Аллее Мудрости * Громовой Утёс на вершине Духов * Подгород На внутреннем дворе, сразу внутри * Луносвет Площадь Солнца, внутри * -> * -> * -> * -> Альянс * Штормград Outside Stormwind Stockades, North of Mage Quarter * Стальгорн Зал исследователей * Дарнас Деревня Рут'теран * Экзодар Кристальный Зал * -> * -> * -> * -> Награда: (без бонусов). Сортируемый список костров :См. также костры Альянса и костры Орды. Достижения Notes 2009 issues When the Midsummer event started, flags for completion of the quests had not been reset. This severely limited the ability of characters who had completed quests (particularly including Honoring/Desecrating bonfires) to gather the Burning Blossoms needed to acquire items needed for the achievements. Further, characters above level 70 did not have a version of the quest . Completed achievements were not revoked, but partially completed ones lost all progress. The quest for 67-70 characters was extended to 67-80, once again allowing 20 blossoms per day through daily quests. While the initial patch was to have reset all event quests, it proved incomplete in many case. Large numbers of players reported being unable to complete the "city flames" quests for Exodar and Silvermoon despite being able to repeat those for other cities. At least one realm was not reset properly the first time, and further issues were found. A number of players have continued to have problems with the Exodar and Silvermoon city flame quests. References Внешние ссылки * * * * * es:Midsummer Fire Festival